


captain

by pretiare (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, has dubcon im sorry, please douse me with holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata likes daichi and sets out to prove it. via the bedroom.</p><p>-</p><p>finally posted it here in ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	captain

**Author's Note:**

> first work and nsfw.... lORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> originally in tumblr via pretiare.tumblr.com

Daichi knew what he wanted in his life.

He was straight to the point, and he was strict. He has his goals visualized, and he knows what he needs to do to achieve those goals. He didn’t fall in love easily, so he’s not easily distracted.  He’s disciplined as fuck and he probably has a plan and stamina for most things.

This one isn’t one of them.

Although, to be fair,  _how_  are you supposed to react when your energetic underclassman (that you might secretly have a soft spot for.) apparently has a kink about you praising him?   Does a kink like that even exist? (Alright, the last two questions aren’t  _confirmed_ , but Daichi just has a growing suspicion about it. Judging from how happy the younger boy gets when he gets praised by everyone, _especially_ , Daichi.)

Or is Hinata just starved for affection from people a bit older than him? (That can’t be right, Daichi has met Hinata’s mother and she wasn’t the type to not give her children affection if the cheek kiss and tight hug was something to go by.)

Don’t get Daichi wrong, Hinata is a  _wonderful_  kid. A cute and energetic kid which Daichi assumed would fall for Kageyama, but here he is. The object of affection, and Daichi is a bit flattered. Although, you have to admit something is wrong here. The captain prides himself on being able to read people and  _not once_  has he been tipped that his underclassman might have a thing for him and for his praises.  _What on earth could cause this?_

Ah, he forgot to consider one thing. Hormones.

“Now, now Hinata,” Daichi tries to remain calm, but probably utterly failing right now. The stare Hinata was giving him wasn’t helping one bit and hot damn, is he the only one feeling a  _bit_ hot? The weather report last night said it was going to be cool today but today is  _anything_  but cool. “You may think that you like me, but really you don’t and you’re probably going to be embarrassed about this when you’re older so why don’t we head back to the gym and-“

“That’s not it!” Hinata suddenly interrupts Daichi and to be honest, Daichi’s really  _really_  confused right now because the younger might be a little shit but he has never e _ver_  interrupted Daichi on purpose. “It’s not infatuation or hormones or  _anything_! I might be ‘too’ young for this  _but_  I do know that this isn’t some fucked up phase that’s gonna go away! L-let me prove it to you, in an intimate way.” Hinata turns red, and looks away from the Captain.

Daichi could only look at the other boy strangely before he realized what Hinata just said and-  _Oh._  The older boy turned red and also looks away from Hinata, choosing to just stare at the ground and contemplate on what the other has said and definitely ignore the tightening of his pants (which never happened!)

“Oh. Um, Hinata it’s not nice to joke about these kinds of stuff. These are not the kinds of stuff you should be joking!”

“But I’m not joking at all!” Hinata protests, “I’m not joking at all Daichi-san! Please,  _please_  give me a chance to prove it to you!”  _To get you to praise me_.

“W-well, we’re both underage and it’s against the law, we can get arres-“

“Daichi-san!”

The captain sighed, he may be good at defending in volleyball, but when it comes to his underclassmen, he has no defences. “Quite a good thing tomorrow is the weekend and my parents are rarely home, huh?”

“Does that mean?!” Hinata’s practically bouncing with joy right now and Daichi can’t help but chuckle and feel a little worried.

“Yeah, yeah, ask your parents’ permission too.”

“Already on it!” Hinata says as he takes out his phone and start tapping away, probably to text his parents. “I’m excited!”

“N funny business, you hear me?”

“Yes sir!”

-

Well, funny business might have been involved because there’s no absolute way that Daichi was rational for this to happen. For Hinata be between his legs and taking out his cock and staring at it in such a lewd way, that it needs to be illegal.

Honestly, Daichi still blames hormones.

“A-aren’t you getting a bit carried away there, Hinata?” Daichi asks, he’s a little worried on how Hinata’s looking at his dick. “T-this wasn’t in our plan-“

“Huh? But isn’t this the reason why you invited me here?” Hinata looks up at Daichi, confused and Daichi just wants to squish his face because;  _How can someone be so lewd and cute at the same time?_

“No…?” Daichi answers hesitantly trying to remember if he said or hinted that this will be the end game. “I didn’t say anything- Wait!” Daichi groans as he feels Hinata’s tongue licking the tip of his cock. “Wait a minute-“

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he feels Hinata’s mouth swallowing his dick. Daichi groans at the sensation of  a wet and warm mouth surrounding his dick, forgetting that this is his underclassman and this was probably illegal.

Hinata’s mouth starts to move up and down, and Daichi could only fist the other’s hair. Hinata’s head bobs up and down, and Daichi could only look up, close his eyes and groan. Hinata’s mouth felt absolutely amazing. Warm, wet and gag flex? What the fuck was that? Hinata’s mouth seemed to stretch on forever, taking on the full length of Daichi’s dick.

It wasn’t long before Daichi came inside Hinata’s mouth and regain his sense. Daichi’s eyes widen as he realized what the fuck just happened. He looked at Hinata sternly, with the intention of reprimanding him, but was only met with the sight of Hinata opening his mouth, showing that it was still full of Daichi’s cum, before closing his mouth and swallowing.

“W-was that good?” Hinata asks Daichi, his eyes wide and full of hope that Daichi lost the resolve to reprimand him for what the other did.        

“Y-y-you did good Hinata,” Daichi replies, not having the heart to break Hinata’s heart. He grabbed the other’s hands and pulled him up his lap, “And good boys receive rewards, you know that right?”

Hinata turns red and tries to avoid Daichi’s gaze, “Y-yes.”

“Won’t you come and receive your rewards?” Daichi asks before kissing Hinata on the mouth, not minding if he tastes himself in his mouth.

-

Daichi was glad that Hinata  _did_  bring lube and condoms (The younger boy did really plan this from the start, damn). He prepared Hinata’s ass for penetration, inserting a finger coated with lube. After Hinata has readied, Daichi roughly grabs Hinata’s waist and lines his cock outside the entrance of Hinata’s ass.

“are you ready?” Daichi asks, “If you want to stop, we can stop.”

“N-no, please continue. I’m ready for my reward.” Hinata replies.

Daichi slowly enters Hinata, waiting for him to be used to his length before starting to move. Hinata lets out a mewl as Daichi starts to go faster with each thrust The captain starts stroking Hinata’s dick as does this, making Hinata moan.

“what a good boy,” Daichi murmurs in Hinata’s ear. “What a good job you did today, both in practice and now.”

Hinata turns red, and grabs the sheets tighter. “T-thank you,” He  whispers that Daichi has to strain his ears just to hear it.

With every thrust, Daichi accompanies this with more compliments and praises, making Hinata moan louder that Daichi contemplates on covering his mouth, lest the neighbours hear them go at it. (He ultimately decides against it, wanting to hear Hinata moan in pleasure.)

Within minutes, Hinata comes all over Daichi’s hand and Daichi follows soon after.

He’ll probably regret this in the morning.


End file.
